Taylor
by r2daoxy
Summary: Oh my god my subconscious sneered at me it was really him last time I saw him was like what ten years ago? His stare made my knees weak, still after all those years.
1. Chapter 1

Taylor pov

I walked into the building in search of mr. grey I had a great two week holiday with sophie but was anxious to see how sawyer ran everything in my absence. I rounded the corner when I saw him pressed up to a girl I didn't see before. It made me smile knowing this was really out of character for him, I mean the shit I have seen here.. I stood closer and wanted to clear my throat when I recognized her. And of course before I could turn away she looked straight at me I never forgot those eyes they still haunted me in my dreams. He noticed her absence but I already made my way towards the security room. I heard him telling her to grab a glass of wine out of the kitchen. He followed me into the room and when I saw him looking at me he seemed different from the last time I saw him.

"did you have a good time with your daughter?" he asked and when I didn't answer straight away just how he likes it the impatient bastard.

"how are you and ms jones?" seriously he had to ask.

"uhm yes sophie was good… She cheated on me I walked in on her and some guy" his face remained passive and businesslike like most of the time.

"I don't know what to say to that" I smiled

"yeah likewise"

"so I was wondering if you could set up a contract for me. You know the usual before dinner, I want it to be done and dealt with" I grabbed the phone to call welch. He turned around "new sub? I mean she doesn't seem like mrs licoln's regulars?" he answered with his back to me "that's none of your business taylor but I certainly hope so. sawyer should be with you in five minutes to brief you" and then he was off. I let my face hit the desk and held my head with my hands what am I going to do? She just can't be, I won't let her!

Ana pov

Oh my god my subconscious sneered at me it was really him last time I saw him was like what ten years ago? His stare made my knees weak, still after all those years.

Christian came back after ten minutes he seemed distracted, so I touched his arm he flinched and looked in my eyes. "is something wrong christian?" he smiled at me and shook his head.

"how is your wine?"

"I like it thank you" I smiled at him when I caught him staring at me

"shall we go?" he stood up and grabbed his jacket

"Taylor are you ready?" he shouted before I could answer him. I guess it was no question after all. Then there he was again I felt the hair on my neck stand up.

"how was your briefing? did you manage?" christian asked him

"up to speed sir, here is the contract" his deep voice drummed through my ribcage. I went back in my mind to the moment we lost each other. Yeah he was older but I really thought he felt the same about me then. Guess I was wrong..

"christian where are we going?" I really hated to be in the unknown.

"you will see soon ms steele" I decided not to pursue it further and he seemed relieved I didn't. he actually seemed nervous, I couldn't see why he had everything even the woman threw themselves at his feet. We went into the elevator I suspected taylor to enter too but he didn't , my heart rate slowed in a normal beat. Christians eyes found mine and oh my god my heart accelerated again I flushed and bit my lip he raised his hand and released my lip with his finger lingering on my lips.

"the things you do to me ms steele" he murmured something in the rate of "stupid contract" then his lips were on mine not slow and lazy like in his living room but hungry and primal his hand moving in my hair to move my head in a better angle. The elevator doors opened and I looked straight in taylors eyes he cleared his throat his face looked blank but there was something I couldn't place in his eyes. Well he left me I'm not waiting any longer. Christian smiled, opened the car door for me and we entered. he scooted straight after me pulling me in his lap then taylor opened his door and sat behind the wheel. I met his eyes in the rearview mirror, and the same look was apparent in his eyes it made me uneasy. Christian was holding me close I sensed he wanted to kiss me again. "christian" I pointed at taylor. He chuckled.

"taylor won't mind, would you taylor?" I met his eyes again and this time I could make out his anger crystal clear.

"of course not sir" his voice gave nothing away. After christian pulled me back in I heard the window close. Before I knew it the car stopped and taylor opened our door. I got out first and felt christians hand instantly on the small of my back leading me towards an expensive looking restaurant. I heard a car door slam shut and taylor sped off. Christians head shot backwards to the car "what did she do to him" he murmured.

"who did what?" the curiosity getting the upper hand.

"nothing that's not information for me to divulge" we walked in the restaurant and christian was instantly greeted by a beautiful blond girl. "hello mr grey how nice to see you again so soon" she practically purred at him. He smiled at her and she flushed scarlet. Oh my god is this girl for real? Then she turned to me and the goofy smile vanished from her face she turned around and walked to another part of the restaurant . this part was completely empty, and I felt curious about the whereabouts of others. It was a beautiful restaurant and in the middle of the room stood a table with long white candles on it. Nonetheless the atmosphere felt really romantic.

Taylor pov

Man what was I angry I didn't understand my emotions. Even when I caught mrs jones in bed with another man I didn't feel like this, this rage flowing through my veins. I couldn't control myself I even slammed the car door like a freaking six year old with a temper tantrum. I regretted it instantly because I know mr grey would want to speak to me. I took the car around hopped into a starbucks and grabbed a cappuccino and went back to the car again. I was halfway my cappuccino when my phone started to ring. Mr grey his name flashing across the screen. Hmm that was odd. "hello sir" I answered. "about time" he snapped. "come pick me up" he sighed. "of course sir I'm there in five" the call ended I started the car a million thoughts going through my mind. I arrived at the restaurant and wanted to step out to open the door when mr grey jumped in beside me "drive" he slammed the dashboard with his hand. "isn't miss steele joining us?" I knew it was stupid to ask but hey I wanted to know what happened. He looked at me incredulous so I guess I was right about me asking but answered anyway "no.. no taylor I think I fucked it up" I couldn't help but feel somewhat of a relief. I mean mr grey is a good guy he really is but in the relationship department, well not so much. "where to sir?" I held my face stoic like always. "to ms steele's apartment I want to see if she arrives safely" I totally agreed with him, and I desperately wanted to see for myself if she was okay. "of course sir" we arrived a few minutes later. I parked the car at the other side of the street I looked at the building and all lights were out. "do you want me to check if she is in sir?" he looked genuinely distraught I guess I really did miss much last week and made a mental note to frisk sawyer about it later. "ehm.. yes check if the building is safe too" I stepped out and was crossing the street when I saw someone at the door of ana's apartment building it wasn't her though it was a guy so I stepped up my pace and before he could enter I grabbed his arm. He startled of course I don't want to exaggerate but I'm six feet six and made of hard mean muscle expensive black suit and it was dark out. The first thing the guy did was held his hands up "let me enter" I said in my deep baritone voice. It was kinda pathetic really the guy couldn't find his voice and was just gesturing for me to enter before him which I of course didn't do. "lead the way" we walked up two flights of stairs and then entered an empty living room which looked very feminine. "who are you?" I asked he still looked scared and that pleased me I was in a no nonsense kinda mood anyway "I eh I'am ethan this is my sisters place" "kate kavenaugh's brother" I stated. I looked around and saw he nodded "what do you want?" finally he asks it made me smile but I didn't show of course.. "making sure this place is secure" I know this was giving him no information whatsoever, I just wanted to stretch time and hopefully that would give me some time with ana. "secure for what exactly?" "that's my job, making sure things are secure" I saw the puzzled look on his face and couldn't blame him "I work for mr grey, he asked me to make sure your sisters roommate would be safe so here I am" I walked away to check the windows doors and all the rooms. She really wasn't here, fuck. I lingered a little longer in her room looking at the pictures. "ana won't be coming home tonight" he stated. that broke my stare on one of the pictures and I returned to the living room. "Where is she?" he shuffled his feet "she doesn't want mr grey to know" I walked closer to him so I was towering over him "fair enough, the building is secure though" and I walked out.

"that took you long enough" I hadn't even shut the door, man the impatient bastard has feelings.. "I was held up, she will not return home for the evening sir" he looked out the window towards the building where ethan emerged with a bag in his hand. "follow him" I started the car "I meant by foot " I looked at him "are you sure, don't you want sawyer to do that? Anger crossed his features "just do as I say taylor" I nodded "of course sir"


	2. Chapter 2

Ana pov

I don't know what I expected of a man like christian but this wasn't it. He wanted me to sign a god damn contract so I couldn't talk about him. Actually that wasn't the worst part and I did sign it, but that he wanted me as a sub. I'm a virgin for crying out loud. How could I be so stupid that I really thought he was interested in me as a person. A sob escaped me jose sat down next to me and gave me a hug. "sssh baby girl it will be alright" I heard the front door open and I knew ethan was back with my clothes. Jose held me at arm's length and looked straight in my eyes he lend towards me and his arms guided my head towards his. I was stunned and couldn't move he was supposed to be my friend. I felt his warm breath on my lips and I felt queasy then they touched mine they felt warm and I felt my head swim. I tried to push him off but he just held me tighter and he actually hurt me. I let out a strangled cry and then I heard ethan "what the fuck are you doing? Get of f her!" he tried to pull him away from me but jose was stronger he hit me in the face with the palm of his hand and it hurt like hell "what a prick tease you are ana!" ethan tried to hit him but jose ducked and hit ethan he connected his fist with ethan's nose and blood spattered everywhere. Jose moved towards ethan to get another hit in I sprang up from the couch en flew on his neck to get him away from ethan I couldn't get a good grip and then I felt his elbow connecting with my head and everything went black.

When I woke up kate sat in a stool next to me and I had a wet cloth on my fore head. My head was throbbing. I tried to sit upright but kate pushed me back "don't" "where is ethan? Oh my god is he alright?" she smiled at me and nodded "he just has a tear in the bone of his nose he will be alright though, what happened?" I was puzzled "I wanted to ask you the same thing, I just remember jose and" angst must be clear on my face her expression turned worried and she gestured me to stop talking "ethan told me what he saw I was just afraid you had a concussion" I heard two voices arguing "where is jose now?" kate looked down at her feet "I don't know" I don't get it "what do you mean you don't know kate?" she looked up as the door opened and the voices got louder. That's when I recognized the voices. I wanted to stand up and go to the bathroom I didn't want to see him. I felt my knees buckle so I sat back down out necessity. I found his eyes instantly, they looked troubled he face was passive like always. I stood up again this time more certain and made my way to the bathroom. I splashed some cold water in my face and felt somewhat refreshed. There was a knock at the door, and I suddenly felt ill again. I wanted to open the door and managed three steps before I fainted again hearing a knock in the distance. When I woke up again I was in a hospital bed and Christian was sitting in the corner his hair looked disheveled his eyes full with angst. He stood up striding the distance between us with two steps "you had me worried there miss steele" he smiled his smile not reaching his eyes. "what happened? How are you even here?" he reached his hand to my cheek and stroked it lovingly with his thumb "you do realize I am a very wealthy man with very good security" I grabbed his hand away from my face he intertwined our fingers "you fainted in the bathroom my head of security taylor heard something and broke down the door" he stated matter-of-factly. that was a bit rash wasn't it? "I'm confused" he smirked then. "I had Taylor following you to make sure you were safe" he must've read the shock of my face "I'm not sorry I did that, I'm pleased even" he ran his hand through his hair making it even more disheveled, I kinda liked this look on him.

"he apparently heard sounds of a fight coming from the room then decided to help out your brothers roommate, and well that was not all was it?" his eyes questioning, looking for answers on my face or.. when he didn't continue I realized he wanted me to answer.

"he uh.. I.. I was upset because.." "of me" he filled in "yes.. jose was comforting me.. at least I thought so.. and then.. I thought he was my friend!?" a sob escaped me. He sat down beside me holding me in his arms "ana I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm just not capable of love" anger coursed through me "then why even bother being here?" he ran his hand through his hair again "because I wanted to be here for you. to be honest I never felt this helpless, seeing you laying lifeless in Taylor's arms" Jason? Where is he? His statement calmed me a bit and that I gave him those feelings was assurance enough for me. It was clear in his eyes that last week wasn't just me and my naivety. A thought occurred to me "where is jose now?" he pushed his chair near the bed and sat down "he is here" he looked at his feet.

"I don't want to see him!" his hand went through his hair again. A knock at the door startled us "good to see you awake miss, do you have a moment mr grey?" a police officer asked. He nodded smiled at me and walked out.

After a couple minutes of silence I fell asleep, when I woke up again it was dark outside. I sat up and noticed my head was feeling better I saw a note laying on the bedside table I picked it up and it read:

Dear miss steele,

I can't describe what I feel to leave you alone

Looking so fragile and small in this big bed

I would've loved to crawl in beside you and hold

You tight. As you can see that wasn't possible

I had to leave due to an urgent matter I had to

Attend to. There is an ipad on the bedside table

With my contact information in it please feel free

To contact me although I am not available for

Conversation I try to get back to you as soon

As possible. I recall telling you about Mr. Rodriguez

That he is there too, don't be afraid Sawyer an other

Security man of mine is stationed outside your

Room. Please rest and I hope I'll see you in

The morning.

Yours Christian.

Pff for a guy not capable of love he seems to doing just great. I looked at the bedside table and picked up the box laying on it, and sure enough it was indeed a brand new ipad. I opened the box and started up the ipad it showed a picture of Christian and me he held my hand fingers entwined putting my hand to his lips. Pff seriously not capable ahum.. I decided to email him still confused about what happened when I blacked out. I put my finger on the email app and sure enough it opened my email account. Hmm we are seriously going to have a conversation about privacy.

From: Miss Steele

Subject: Love

Date: 20-12-2013

To: Mr. Grey

For a guy incapable of love you sure know how to be romantic. On the other hand you're just as infuriating, seriously privacy? Expensive ipads and all..

I indeed remember you telling me about jose being here, I didn't come to the why? And do you know what happened after jose hit ethan? And where is Mr Taylor I like to thank him.

Ana Steele

Ps. I hope I'll see you this morning

I put the ipad back on the nightstand and lied back on the comfortable pillow. When I heard the Ipad's email ding. I picked it up curiously.

From: Mr. C Grey

Subject: incapable

Date: 20-12-2013

To: Ms Steele

I know what I am capable of miss Steele and I don't want to pain you with my incapability. However I am experiencing, unknown emotions and I like to discuss those with you. Knowledge is power miss steel and I make it my job to know everything. I arrived after Taylor got you out of the bathroom like I described. From what I've been told by Taylor, the police and Ethan. You tried to jump Mr. Rodriguez he elbowed you that's why you blacked out. Taylor came inside effectively eliminating the threat, I'll spare you the details. Neighbors apparently called the police. I came in just as Taylor came out of the bathroom with you. The police came in and arrested Taylor and Mr. Rodriguez, although he had to go to the hospital first. But don't worry your pretty little head over that get some sleep, I need you strong and healthy for our conversation tomorrow.

Christian Grey

ceo of grey enterprise holdings inc

oh yeah of course why should I worry, see just as infuriating as I was saying.

From: Miss Steele

Subject: Seriously?

Date: 20-12-2013

To: Mr. C. Grey

How can you tell me not to worry when everything happened because of me? Why was Mr. Taylor arrested in the first place? And why did jose need to come to the hospital? It's all getting to me and I feel very sad. I don't know if I'm up for the conversation you planned I think I'm going to my mom for a couple of days to think.

Ana Steele

Ps. I thought you were indisposed?

This time I waited for his reply which I knew would come soon, and sure enough the ding came.

From: Mr. C Grey

Subject: Always Serious

Date: 20-12-2013

To: Ms Steele

I can tell you not to worry because there is no reason to do so. Taylor can take care of himself and he only did what he is hired to do, he will be with you soon. Mr. Rodriguez will be dealt with, he doesn't have injuries that won't heal at least not yet. I completely understand why you feel sad especially because you thought he was your friend. Please don't.

Christian Grey

Ceo of grey enterprise holdings inc.

There was a knock at the door a guy in a suit entered stepped aside so he was against the wall and after him came the doctor a clipboard in hand. "so miss steele, you had a concussion due a hit on the head" then he looked up from his clipboard and met my eyes his were nice and blue, he was an older man late fifties I guess he had a nice appearance. "how are you feeling? Experiencing headache? Fatigue?" I smiled at him I wanted to be out of here asap and what's a better indicator then a nice smile right? "much better, thank you, little tired still though" he smiled back looked at sawyer then back at me "well that's as we expected, at least you are in good hands. I will come back in a couple of hours and if everything is alright we will discharge you in the morning" I nodded and he walked away he opened the door "oh and miss somebody will come by to wake you up every hour"

"I will do that" his deep baritone voice making me feel faint all over again. He nodded his head to sawyer "Sawyer" he nodded back "Taylor, excuse me miss and he walked out. "of course mr?" the good doctor stammered. I couldn't really blame him jason had a good feet on the guy and had a very impressively muscular build, let's just say there aren't a lot of guys like Jason out there. "Taylor" he shook the doctors hand and then the doctor excused himself. He walked further in the room and sat in the same chair as Christian all the time he kept his eyes locked on mine. He let his back relax at the back of the chair and intertwined his hands letting his elbows rest on his knees. He broke the stare and looked at his hands. Only now I saw a blue spot and scrapes on his cheek I wanted to reach out to him but didn't. "sleep" that was the only thing he had to say? Seriously? "but I eh.." sleep" he said somewhat louder his voice vibrating through me. I turned on my side my back facing him but it ached like hell I probably hit my hip during the struggle, so I flinched. In an instant he was at my side kneeling facing me "can I get you something?" he asked, I shook my head tears sprang in my eyes. I felt like an emotional rollercoaster with him pretending he doesn't remember, José, Ethan and Mr. grey I felt my brain was fried. A sob escaped my lips and I wanted to turn around again when I felt his hand on my shoulder sending shivers through my spine he held my eyes stroking my shoulder going up to my cheek the way Christian did earlier, and I felt guilty. "thank you jay" the corner of his lips twitched up and I saw a small twinkle in his eye. He stood up reaching in his pocket and picked up his phone "Mr. Grey?" he walked to the window and looked outside "yes, I'm at the hospital. I have to talk to you sir. Shaken up but alright. It can wait. I'll stay, and I'll brief sawyer for you now he will be with you in twenty sir. Yes ok." He put his phone away and faced me again "we should talk too" he walked to me and brushed my hair out of my face. "but for now sleep little ana, sleep" repeating the last word more forcefully. With that he was out of the room.

Something was shaking me I dazedly opened my eyes Taylor was hovering over me I thought it was dream. I closed them again and the shaking began again when I opened my eyes without the haze filling them I still saw Taylor he held his finger for his lips I frowned he pointed at the chair where Christian was asleep. I nodded "how are you feeling" he whispered "so tired" I turned around and fell asleep again. The heat woke me up I felt arms tangled around me I tried to turn but he held me tighter I smelled Christians scent and he was murmuring something incoherently in his sleep. I looked around the room but no one was here I felt eyes on me I looked at the door and saw two angry ones stare back at me he stepped back and I didn't see him anymore. Christians murmuring got worse and strangled noises came from him. I tried to get out of his grip but he kept me tight to him, so tight it started to hurt "Christian, Christian wake up!" it didn't work the noises got to shouts. "Christian please, please wake up!"


End file.
